Just By Chance
by Hazza55
Summary: Alyssa Davis had the perfect life. Everything was going great; she had colleges begging for her to attend and job opportunities all over the world. But after one night of fun, her whole world changes. Nothing is right. And it's all because of one Harry Edward Styles. Now she has to rebuild her life from the ground up. Can she do it, or will her whole world fall apart forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

What happened to me? I had my whole life ahead of me. I had an amazing school, a good family, and a full ride to Stanford. I had dozens of businesses begging for me to accept their job offers. Everything was just the way I imagined it would be. I've wanted this since I was a little girl. It was all my parents and I talked about. My life was like a daydream; everything was working out exactly how I wanted it to.

Then I make one mistake and everything changes. Suddenly my scholarship disappears, the best job I can get is working six days a week at my local diner, and my family is too embarrassed to even look at me. How did all this happen? How did I go from being amazing to an embarrassment? I never asked for this; I never wanted any of this to happen. I was perfectly happy with the life I had, but it's gone now. And I don't know if I'll ever get it back.

They say that there are certain things you do or say in your life that you can never take back. And sadly, this is one of them.

So now here I am, barely making a living. I'd give anything to go back to my old life. To turn back the clock and fix my mistake. But maybe sometimes, your mistakes aren't really mistakes at all.

Is mine?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **Alyssa's P.O.V

"C'mon Alyssa you HAVE to go!" My best friend Meghan said to me through the phone.

"I don't know Meg." I told her while folding a shirt, "You know that's not my scene. And besides, I have homework to finish."

"And when is that homework due?" she fired back. I could almost hear her smirking on the other end of the phone.

"…A week." I said in a defeated tone. She knew I did all my homework the day that I got it.

"Exactly!" she replied, "Live a little for once Ally! You need a break. And you're a senior. It's your last year before college starts. Please?"

"Ugh fine!" I said, finally giving in. "But only for an hour."

"EEK YES YOU'RE THE BEST! I'll pick you up in half an hour. Tell your parents that you're sleeping over my house, okay?"

"Alright. See you then." I said hanging up the phone.

I groaned and fell onto my bed. I really didn't want to go to this stupid thing. But I could never say no to Meghan. She's one of those people who talks in a way that makes it completely impossible to say no. I took a look at the alarm on my bedside table and saw that I only had twenty minutes to get ready. I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled through the house

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" My mom yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad reading the newspaper at the table and my mother feeding the dog.

"Hey, so I'm going to sleepover at Meghan's house tonight. She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." I said while grabbing a grape and eating it.

"That's fine dear. Have fun." She answered, not really paying attention to what I was saying. It didn't surprise me; my parents are always focused on work and money. They are always trying to provide me and my siblings with a good education and make sure there is food on the table. We aren't poor, but we certainly aren't rich.

I ran up to my room and pulled out a bag. If I was going to fool my parents, I had to go all-out. I filled it with random blankets and anything else that was within reach. After filling the bag, I went to my closet and looked at my clothes. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear to a club. After scanning all my clothes I decided on wearing a peach colored dress that reached about mid-thigh. It was one shouldered and hugged my curves nicely. I paired it with some nude pumps which I put in my bag to make sure my parents didn't see them.

I looked at the clock and saw that I only had five minutes until Meghan was supposed to pick me up. I threw a hair brush and my makeup into my bag, deciding that I'd just do it in the car. Suddenly, my phone beeped. It was from Meghan, telling me that she was outside. I quickly put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, grabbed my overnight bag, my purse, and a pair of flip flops and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled as I headed out the door.

I heard no reply from them, so I just shut the door and walked to Meghan's car. Getting into the front seat, I gave her a small smile.

"Hey girlfriend!" she practically screamed as she pulled out of my driveway and onto the road.

Once we were on the highway, heading to the club, I pulled off my sweatpants and sweatshirt to reveal my dress. I pulled down the overhead mirror and got to work on my hair. I decided that I would just brush it and leave it in its naturally wavy state. For my makeup, I decided on some foundations, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and nude lipstick.

We pulled up to the club a couple minutes after I finished getting ready. I put on my heels and stepped out of the car, hooking arms with Meghan.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" she exclaimed while winking at me. I just laughed at her stupid comment and together, we walked into the club.

It was really loud in there. I looked around and saw people grinding on the dance floor, while others were making out in the corners of the club. There were sweaty bodies everywhere, and I instantly felt out of place.

"Let's get a drink." Meghan yelled in my ear. I reluctantly nodded and followed her to the bar.

We sat down and the bartender came up to us.

"What can I get you pretty ladies?" he said while winking at us. Meghan giggled and blushed.

"Vodka shots please." She answered smoothly.

He nodded, not even bothering to check our fake I.D's. After a couple minutes he returned with a tray filled with about ten glasses of what I assumed was vodka.

"Drink up!" she yelled as she downed her first shot with ease. She downs another two before looking at me strangely.

"You don't want any?"

I shook my head. "I'm not big on drinking." I said simply. She looked at me like I just insulted her mother. She can be very dramatic sometimes.

"Ally! You have to live a little! Get out of your comfort zone! Just take one shot, at if you don't like it then you don't have to drink anymore I promise."

"Ugh fine! I hate you." I said while sending her a fake glare. She just giggled in response and handed me a shot. I counted to three in my head before downing the shot. It burned against my throat as it went down, but strangely, I felt more relaxed.

"Gimme another one." I said while reaching for a second glass.

"That's my girl!" Meghan said as I drank the second one. I could feel my head spinning a little and I knew I was tipsy, but I couldn't stop. This feeling was amazing. I had another two shots and I was definitely drunk. Meghan had already had six and she didn't seemed fazed at all. I guess she was used to consuming a lot of alcohol at once.

After all the shots were gone, we decided we wanted to dance. Meghan took my hand and led me onto the dance floor where we started dancing. It started innocent at first, just her and I dancing, but then Meghan found I guy to dance with and I was left alone. Suddenly, I felt someone put their hands on my hips and press their front against my back. I decided just to go with it, and we grinded for a couple songs. We really got into it; there was almost no space between us.

After about five minutes of dancing with him, I decided I should try and find Meghan, since I hadn't seen her since we first got onto the dancefloor. I searched everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my purse. I looked and saw a text from Meghan.

_From: Bestieee!_

_**Hey grl. Met a guy and decided to hang wit him 4 a bit. Can u get ur own ride home? Luv ya!**_

I groaned to myself. It took me a couple minutes to respond cause my vision was blurring from the alcohol.

_To: Bestieee!_

_**Yah sure. B careful n use protection.**_

I put my phone back in my purse and walked to the bar. I had all night and then I'd just call a cab and have him take me back to Meg's house or something. I walked to the bar and sat down. The bartender came to take my order and I just got a glass of red wine.

"It's on me." I heard a raspy, British voice say from the stool next to me. I looked over and was met by a pair of piercing, emerald green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Styles."


End file.
